Eggnog/Story
I. Girl's Mind Strictly speaking, I am not a guy who will please girls. But compared to my Master Attendant, I am definitely more gentle and considerate than him. At least I won't tell a girl that I won't accept a bribe when she gives a gift full of affection. Girls are cute and sensitive, they need care like a delicate flower. And their sincere smile is the best feedback for me. Master Attendant is a guy who is not good at communication. He always thinks that he only needs to guard the king. But in the officialdom, communication is an indispensable part. Fortunately, he is the only son of the king's elder brother, or he will use his words until he does not add any modification, fearing that he will die for this. And my appearance is like God is going to stop him from going further and further on the road to death. After I politely refused to invite some officials, he relieved all the diplomatic work to my head. I don't like the boring written work. Even for those women who have made mistakes, I will not consciously favor me. I can't help myself like him. Our characters are completely different, but they complement each other. This makes us a good friend and a common comrade. But the two of us are not always so harmonious. In other words, in addition to work, we are not always in tune with each other. He doesn't quite understand how much contact I have with girls. I don't really get used to his habit of being too rigid. If we have to talk about the biggest contradiction between the two of us, it should happen with a girl. It was an ordinary girl. She opened a small flower shop near the royal waitress and her general. She is not the kind of beauty who has fallen into the country, but she has a warm smile. The only downside may be her dullness. It’s not a strange thing that Master Attendant is a man that would like such a girl. Every time I saw him staring at the girl holding the kettle at the door of the flower shop, I could not help but try to tease him with a few words. The girl was very talkative. I went to her flower shop many times in the name of buying flowers, and soon became friends with her. She also took the guy who didn't dare to enter the store at the right time. The relationship between us and the girl became more and more close, and Master Attendant took the courage to buy a bunch of flowers for the girl. As soon as he tried to speak to her, the girl turned and took two chocolates out of the side drawer and handed them to his hand. "You just came for Valentine's Day~ I didn't have time to send you two chocolates, but now I can give you them! This is yours, the other is for Eggnog." I looked at the heart-shaped chocolate that belonged to me, and looked at the common animal-shaped chocolate in the hands of Master Attendant. I couldn't help but look up and remember whether I had recently invited my friends to stay. The room was very clean and comfortable.　 　 II. Little King In order to avoid the limelight, I came to stay at the palace. The little owner of the palace was a very beloved cousin of Master Attendant, and the little fellow had a Food Soul beside him. Unlike me and Master Attendant, the little guy is very similar to his Food Soul. It does not mean similarities in appearance. Both of them have the same personality. The same stubbornness, the same arrogance. Even in the attitude of treating one thing, there will be almost identical opinions. I get along with Master Attendant in a completely different matter, yet the two of them rely on each other to grow together. But Turkey is more lively than his Master Attendant, and it is more fun. The first time I saw Turkey, it was not long before I was summoned. Master Attendant brought me to see the king, who was still in good health at the time. His Majesty had some private family matters to say to Master Attendant, so I went to the garden alone and chatted with the maids who brought tea. A white puppy suddenly jumped up on my leg and went straight into my arms, while two little guys sprang out from the left and right bushes. "Hurry! Catch him!'' I looked up, and I couldn't help laughing at Turkey, who was still covered with shrubs and leaves. "You, who are you! What are you laughing at! Don't laugh!" The first encounter between me and Turkey was so funny. Looking at Turkey and the little prince's flushed faces, I couldn't help but laugh while holding the table. "You, you rude fellow! Don't laugh! Don't laugh!" Turkey seemed to have been poked into a sore spot, and he was so angry that he jumped, but the little prince coughed a little and stood by his side trying to show a mature look. 　　-- Although the leaves on his head betrayed him. I barely held back my smile and reached out and rubbed his hair, just as soft as I thought. "Well, I'm sorry to be rude, little prince,'' Looking at Turkey with his waist and chin raised, blushing but reluctant to admit defeat, I suddenly felt that the boring palace might also be a very interesting place. 　　 　　 III. Alienation During my time at the palace, I occasionally tease the two new generation of kings and let them relax their tight nerves. The rest of the time is spent chatting with beautiful maids and enjoying the flowers, and occasionally returning to the house to see if the prince is deflated. That day I got an invitation to go home, and I was going to go to Turkey and say goodbye. I saw on the way a Food Soul that I have never seen before was approaching Turkey step by step. He exudes an unpleasant breath, and his aura brings a huge sense of oppression. Seeing that Turkey was about to fall back, I stood behind him and blocked his retreat. This fellow has been bullied by me for a long time. How can I let him be bullied by others again? Turkey, who was shocked by the Food Soul, woke up when he hit me. His face, which had been turned white by nervousness, gradually recovered. The guy looked at me with a little playfulness, and the creepy feeling made me unable to maintain a smile. This is nothing more than a small episode. It is the beginning of everything that follows. After that day, I and Master Attendant had not seen the two generations of kings, and the forces of the guard in the hands of the prince were handed over to the countess bit by bit. The countess was the Master Attendant of the Food Soul that I saw in the palace that day. Later I learned that the name of the Food Soul was called Bloody Mary. Since the weakening of the forces, those who once complimented Master Attendant all showed their original faces. The original stream of guests was never seen again at this time. I and Master Attendant also asked for many times to meet the little prince and Turkey, but they were all rejected. Once again, the guards invited out of the previously unimpeded palace looked at the high wall which seemed particularly inhumane at this time, and for the first time gave birth to some annoyance. 　　We are friends, aren't we? 　　Why, if you doubt, why not ask us directly? Or will we not tell you the truth in your hearts? I and Master Attendant no longer try to meet the little prince, and in a fit of pique, we stopped thinking about those irritating things. As a nobleman, Master Attendant has a lot of assets, which is enough for us to live a prosperous life in the future. Staying with the lovely girls every day, I thought I could forget those things and wouldn't think of that irritating palace. It was not until the girls around me began to disappear one by one that I realized that I was always deceiving myself. The girl who smiled a little less than the sun when I chatted with her that day, lost her sight the next day. More and more girls have disappeared, and the dances that have never stopped singing has gradually decreased because of the disappearance of girls. If it were the guards of the royal prince, there would never have been any action at this time. We want to know the truth of the matter, but at this time, there are only a few knights left around us, and they have spent all their energy on daily peace. Fortunately, the Knight of the Royal Guard unexpectedly investigated this matter by some other means. The results were unexpected, but they did not surprise us. 　　Why has the garrison guarding the imperial city not moved so far? As the current master of the Imperial City garrison, the Countess has nothing but her until now, and she has only one possibility left – she is the culprit of this matter. Then, the countess who has mastered most of the power of the kingdom... will it be bad for them? After a night of discussion with Master Attendant, we developed a simple and straightforward plan that included our complete trust in the little prince and Turkey. IV. Plan What I didn't expect was that the little prince and Turkey, who thought they would have to hesitate for a while, chose to believe us in the first place. Soon, the plan began to be carried out in an orderly manner. The reason that I broke into the study for the "intent to assassinate" quickly spread throughout the kingdom, and then the evidence of Master Attendant's "intention to rebel" was handed over to the little prince by the countess. Master Attendant and I just quit the entire stage. Animals who have lost their natural enemies will soon forget how to disguise themselves. Soon the Countess, who had cleared all her concerns, no longer converged on her minions. Day by day, the girls disappeared mysteriously from the balls one by one. The knight who was loyal to the imperial concubine did not realize it, and soon caught hold of her. I looked at the castle that had been set foot on countless times and suddenly felt a chill. From the bottom of the beautiful garden, I dug out the figures I once knew. Some of them were still wearing the beautiful dresses I had last seen them in. Their bloodless faces were filled with fear. I stood at the entrance to the garden and mourned for these unfortunate beautiful flowers. The soldiers surrounded the castle layers upon layers, and many people who lost their loved ones and had news of their daughters surrounded the gate of the castle. Back in the castle, an effort to suppress the sobs came from the room. Although the little prince chose to believe in us and implemented the plan the first time, he did not think that the countess was the mother. The culprit was the woman who had always been so considerate and gentle to him. 　　I didn't bother him, and I knew that the rest of them would fall into remorse. But they still have more important things to do, and the struggles of various powers after the countess’s death will make them feel bad. As a reward for their trust, I will solve these things for them. I found someone who can solve this problem. It was a very arrogant guy, but his arrogance stemmed from his strength and he had arrogant capital. I'm not a qualified guide, I can't tell those two little guys how to be king. But I believe that the king who is born on the throne will certainly be able to. It took me a lot of effort to get into that fellow's current residence. "Well, what good would it be for me if I let them pick themselves up as you said?" Champagne looked at me amusedly, and he was finally interested in what I said. "We will be the best barrier to your country being invaded by foreign enemies, and you will get a long-term loyal ally. I think it is enough for these two points. But even if it's not enough, I can't come up with anything else that makes you feel valuable. " Faced with such a guy, I chose to tell the truth. Under the seemingly relaxed surface, only I know that my back is full of sweat. If Bloody Mary makes me feel a cold, then he is the king of the king. "Ha ha ha, I like you guys! Yes, that's enough for me to meet those two little devils. But I think it's a bit of a loss to be the life mentor of two little kids. Well, what do you owe me? " "...and...hey? What? Just... is it just that?" "How?" "Sold!" As a king, Champagne can't help but know that going to the palace in his capacity is a great deterrent to other people who are holding the throne of the king. He could not have guessed that I had come here far more than to enlighten the young king. It's just the price of a human relationship. It's really too cheap. "Don't think too much. I don't want you to do anything harmful. I just appreciate you very much." V. Eggnog Although Eggnog always says that he is only more considerate, it does not prevent him from becoming the most popular male in the entire city. Thoughtful, gentle, understanding, and a harmless and handsome face of the beast, these are enough to make Eggnog become the target of all women. Sometimes women's love is so simple that they don't need any other reason. And his Master Attendant is very different from him. Although he has a handsome face, the expression that is serious enough to frighten a child always makes girls afraid. Although the girls who were rescued because of his shots were fascinated by him, the small gifts that were sent by some girls were severely rejected as props for bribery. After being lectured by his sweetheart, the girls who liked him chose to hide their love in their hearts. Except for the little Oolong that was driven out of the house because the girl he liked sent him love chocolates, Eggnog helped him deal with all the social work that was mixed up in the kingdom. In addition to chatting with the girls, his favorite thing to do is to go to the palace to tease Turkey. Turkey is not so powerful, but he is a hard-working guy with strong self-respect. So there is always a different kind of satisfaction when Eggnog gets his face flushed. When he was repeatedly blocked outside the palace, Eggnog did not deny that he had complained about the turkey and his Master Attendant. But when the girls disappeared one after another and learned about the recent situation in the royal city, he and his Master Attendant were still worried for the first time about the little prince and Turkey in the palace. Soon, they made a very bold plan. The plan to fully entrust one's safety to Turkey and the little prince finally got a fairly satisfactory ending. The two men who were depressed by the countess soon recovered with the help of Champagne, and the foolish aristocrats fell dormant with the intervention of Champagne. Eggnog didn't tell the little prince and Turkey what he had done for them. The little prince and Turkey did not disappoint him, and the two men who quickly cheered up showed their growth after experiencing setbacks. As the end of the whole thing, and the most rewarding for Eggnog, the little girl in the flower shop finally took the opportunity to recognize her true love. Eggnog was very fortunate, and his Master Attendant did not say anything damaging when he rescued the beloved girl from the dark lacquered basement. She was implicated in the imperial chamber, which had been hindering the countess. After the imperial chambermaid was "imprisoned", she was immediately lured into the castle by the countess's reprisal for sending flowers, and confined in the basement as a "grain reserve". For the girl, if the moment of being rescued is only a heartbeat, then the clumsiness and the sincere companionship after the rehabilitative injury is the reason why she is really tempted. The bowl of porridge that didn’t taste so good didn’t touch her stomach, but it touched the girl’s heart. Eggnog, as a behind-the-scenes guide, witnessed the explosion in the kitchen, which his Master Attendant didn't know many times. He stood at his Master Attendant's wedding and was almost tearfully moved. If you let him choose a more difficult choice between helping his Master Attendant find true love and helping Turkey govern the country, he will certainly choose Master Attendant. Category:Food Soul Story